La Guerra de los Mundos
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: Epic Crossover: Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Spawn, The Crow, Resident Evil, Danger Girl. Menciones de otros personajes que no participan en la historia central pero pertenecen a otras historias/películas. Los héroes se verán obligados a unir fuerzas entre ellos para poder derrotar el mal que está llegando y planea conquistar el mundo. Rated: M por futuros capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**La Guerra de los Mundos.**

Los héroes se verán obligados a unir fuerzas entre ellos para poder derrotar el mal que está llegando y planea conquistar el mundo.

**_Disclaimer_**: Cada personaje utilizado en esta historia pertenece a sus correspondientes creadores (demasiados para citarlos). Esto es una ficción escrita sin fines de lucro, basada en un juego de rol online, con el único fin de entretener. La historia es lo único que me pertenece. Varios pasados de algunos personajes han sido modificados no por completo.

**_Epic Crossover_**: Marvel Comics, DC Comics, Spawn, The Crow, Resident Evil, Watchmen, Danger Girls, G.I. Joe.

**_Personajes Marvel_**: María Hill, Carol Danvers/Ms Marvel, Steve Rogers/Capitan America, Tasha Stark/Iron Woman (universo alterno), Phil Coulson, Felicia Hardy/Black Cat (universo ultímate), Peter Parker/Spiderman (universo ultímate), Danny Rand/Iron Fist (universo ultímate), Nick Fury (aparece ocasionalmente), Natasha Romanova/Black Widow, Jasper Sitwell, Clay Quartermain, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Bruce Banner/Hulk, Eddie Brock/Venom, Jean Grey/Phoenix (universo ultimate), Anne Marie/Rogue (universo ultimate), Ava Ayala/White Tiger (universo ultimate), Gwen Stacy (universo ultimate), Tía May/May Parker (universo ultimate), Abigail Brand, Jennifer Walters/She Hulk, Mary Jane Watson (universo ultimate), Groot, Clint Barton (Hawkeye)

**_Personajes DC Comics_**: Clark Kent/Superman, Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Barbara Oracle Gordon/Batgirl, Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Bane Dorrance, Dinah Lance/Black Canary, Arthur Curry/Aquaman, Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy, Bruce Wayne/Batman, Lobo, Harley Quinn, Alfred, General Zod, Terry McGinnis/Batman del Futuro.

**_Spawn_**: Al Simmons/Spawn, Richard Simmons/hermano de Al. Inmiscuida en este mundo se encontrará Lady Death como reina y señora de todo el infierno por tanto jefa de Malebolgia.

**_The Crow_**: Eric Draven, Shelly Webster (espíritu), el Cuervo, Sarah Mohr.

**_Resident Evil_**: Albert Wesker.

**_Watchmen_**: Walter Kovacs/Rorschach, Eddie Blake/The Comedian.

**_G.I. Joe_**: Comandante Cobra.

**Danger Girls: **Natalia Kassle.

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:** Casey Jones, Raphael, Leonardo.

**_Personajes Originales_**: Dimitri Simmons-Hill (hijo adoptivo de María Hill y Al Simmons), Andromeda Simmons-Hill (hija adoptiva de Maria Hill y Al Simmons), Jared Potts (universo alterno, versión masculina de Pepper Potts), Hugo (un tiburón amigo de Aquaman), Jimmy Jones (agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. y primo de Casey Jones), Lucy Wilde (agente de S.H.I.E.L.D.).

**_Menciones especiales_**: Dominic Toretto (Fast and Furious), Loki Laufeyson, Presidente de los Estados Unidos (no se menciona a ninguno en particular), La Corte de los Búhos.

**_Parejas, romances e indecisos_**: Al Simmons/María Hill (casados); Diana Prince/Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne; Carol Danvers/Bane/Eddie Blake/Peter Parker/Eric Draven/Jasper Sitwell/Arthur Curry; Felicia Hardy/Danny Rand (pareja); Dick Grayson/Barbara Gordon (pareja); Natalia Kassle/Natasha Romanova (pareja); Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy/Ava Ayala/MJ Watson/Carol Danvers/Andromeda Simmons-Hill; Dimitri Simmons-Hill/Gamora/Gwen Stacy; Jared Potts/Jennifer Walters/Tasha Stark; Eddie Brocks/Jean Grey; Clay Quartermain/Lucy Wild; Casey Jones/Andromeda Simmons-Hill; Rocket Raccoon/Tasha Stark.

**_Nota del Autor_**: Cada capítulo será escrito en primera persona relatado por algún personaje en particular que tenga que ver de forma inmediata con el capitulo que se presenta, varía quien relata de acuerdo al capítulo.

Dedicado con mucho amor a quien me ayudó a crear esta historia, él sabe quién es.

**Capitulo 1: El Origen**.

_Por María Hill._

Toda historia bien escrita o relatada tiene un comienzo, un desarrollo y un final. Pero en esta historia para llegar al final, hay que ir al origen, al comienzo de todo, a nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocíamos.

Mi nombre es María Hill, tengo 28 años, soy Leo, nací el 14 de agosto de 1984, en Chicago, a las 4 de la mañana de un frio día. Mi madre Lyla Marie Hill, una antigua violonchelista famosa, falleció durante mi nacimiento debido a que la tierra alcanzó los 40 grados bajo 0 y ella no sobrevivió. Yo sí. Tras ese acontecimiento que ha marcado mi vida desde entonces, me fui a vivir con mi padre, John Hill, un alcohólico, golpeador que trabajaba en la construcción. Durante 16 años sufrí su maltrato físico y psicológico, hasta que con dinero ahorrado escapé de casa y llegué a Nueva York. Ese mundo nuevo cambiaría mi vida para siempre.

Estando allí viví en una pequeña pensión que pagaba trabajando en una tienda de ropa y en un pequeño restaurante como camarera. Durante ese tiempo, conocí a Dominic Toretto, un joven de 20 años quién recientemente había perdido a su padre en una explosión de coche. Fue mi primer amigo y mi primer novio. Gracias a él me involucré en las carreras clandestinas de coches, donde aprendí a conducir como ellos, ganando varias de estas carreras. Estuvimos juntos hasta el día que cumplí 18 años porque él debía escapar de la policía y yo ingresaría al Ejército como mi abuelo. Nos dejamos en buenos términos y desde entonces somos muy buenos amigos aunque nos vemos muy poco.

Durante mi estadía en el Ejército, fui de inmediato conocida como "rebelde", pues me costaba cumplir con algunas órdenes que me parecían poco prácticas y que podían poner en riesgo a mis compañeros. También me hice de la fama de ser la más protectora, porque jamás (incluso en entrenamientos) dejaba a uno de mis compañeros si este podía ser salvado. Allí conocí a Al Simmons, Teniente Coronel por aquel entonces, mi jefe, y un hombre que admiré hasta el amor. Mi inapropiada forma de contestarle a mis superiores cuando algo no me gustaba, me causaba muchos problemas, pero pronto comprendieron que aunque "rebelde" o no, yo era una de las mejores en su mundo, y me entrenaron para ser la mejor. Simmons desapareció una noche lluviosa, a cumplir una misión extra por fuera del Ejército y jamás volví a verlo hasta muchos años más tarde, pero nunca dejé de admirarlo y amarlo secretamente. De inmediato a la desaparición de Simmons, un nuevo Coronel fue nombrado en reemplazo, Nick Fury quién terminó de entrenarme.

Al graduarme como Comandante, luego de haber ido a varias guerras y misiones de paz, Fury tenía para mí una nueva misión, unirme a él y a otros agentes, a una nueva agencia secreta conocida como SHIELD, en la cual Fury era el Director. De muy buena gana acepté la oportunidad prometiéndome no defraudar a mi país. Con nuevo trabajo, llegó una nueva casa para mí, al centro de Nueva York, la cual compré con mi primer salario de SHIELD, y a donde me llevé un pequeño amiguito para que me hiciera compañía en las noches de soledad, un gatito gris al cual llamé Dimitri, quien años más tarde sería mucho más que un compañero.

Durante mis primeros años en SHIELD, conocí a dos excelentes personas quienes luego serían mis mejores amigos, además de ser compañeros de trabajo. Clay Quartermain, la mano derecha de Nick Fury y Phil Coulson, su "ojo bueno" según Nick. Como era la nueva, y la más joven de todos ellos, me trataban muy bien, fuera del trabajo pues dentro de este yo era muy seria y recta y casi nadie me hablaba. Con los años Coulson me llamaba la "Dama de Hierro" por mi frialdad, y mi carácter de estar siempre enojada. Coulson se reía de eso junto con Quartermain porque ambos sabían muy bien que detrás de toda esa dureza impenetrable, había solo una niña triste y solitaria que había sufrido mucho pero que no quería la lastima de nadie.

Un par de años más tarde Clay Quartermain abandonó SHIELD para volverse actor, su gran sueño, y Nick me nombró en su lugar, viendo que ya estaba capacitada para dicho trabajo. Por aquel entonces comenzaba a promoverse la Iniciativa Vengadores, reunir un grupo de meta-humanos (comúnmente llamados superhéroes) con el fin de tener un equipo de respuesta ante ciertos villanos/ terroristas también meta-humanos que ponían o eran un peligro para la humanidad. Fue durante la búsqueda de estos meta-humanos que conocí a Clint Barton, más tarde conocido como Hawkeye, un playboy incurable con un gran sentido del humor. Nos hicimos amigos y con el tiempo llegamos a tener algo más que una amistad, se sumaron los "beneficios". Esta especie de romance universitario terminó cuando Natasha Romanoff, Black Widow se unió al equipo. Por cuestiones de personalidad, Romanoff y yo jamás logramos llevarnos bien, y nunca lo intentamos realmente, creo que así somos felices ambas.

Fury en búsqueda de nuevos miembros del equipo y viendo que los Cuatro Fantásticos no se unirían a SHIELD, en los Vengadores, le pidió a Reed Richards que buscara a al menos dos más para el grupo. Durante esa búsqueda Richards abrió un portal accidentalmente, a otra dimensión donde conoció a Tasha Stark cuyo alter ego era Iron Woman. Tras ser contactada ella decidió viajar a nuestra dimensión para unirse a los Vengadores. Tasha Stark sin embargo no había venido sola, había traído consigo a su asistente personal Jared Potts, quién era conocido como War Machine y se unió a las fuerzas de los Vengadores. Con el equipo casi formado, se unió Carol Danvers, una nueva meta-humana cuyo ADN había sido modificado durante un accidente causado por un extraterrestre del planeta Kree, convirtiéndola en Ms. Marvel.

Con la aparición de Capitán Marvel, el visitante de Kree, llegaron los Skrull a la Tierra, nuestra primera invasión extraterrestre y nuestra primera guerra donde los Vengadores se ponían a funcionar como un grupo real por primera vez. Durante la Guerra Srkull, Nick Fury desapareció. Sin poder rastrearlo y con la necesidad de que SHIELD tuviera un nuevo Director, las Naciones Unidas crearon un Consejo, y eligieron a un nuevo Director, me eligieron a mí. A pesar de que no quería cargar con dicha responsabilidad, la Presidente de las Naciones Unidas y el Presidente de Estados Unidos creían que no había nadie mejor que yo para el cargo. De esa forma comenzó entonces una nueva etapa de mi vida.

Como Directora de SHIELD, tuve que completar la Iniciativa Vengadores, y nuestro último meta-humano que se unió a nuestras filas fue Thor Odinson, el Dios del Trueno, venido desde Asgard. Quien lamentablemente no llegó solo, ya que su hermano Loki Laufeyson, Dios del Engaño y las Travesuras lo siguió con el fin de apoderarse de la Tierra. Una nueva guerra comenzó y los Vengadores fueron nuestros mejores soldados. Durante aquel momento le pedí a Tasha Stark que creara un Helicarrier como base aérea de SHIELD, la cual recorrería la ciudad, vigilándola de cualquier peligro. Stark decidió conectar las computadoras del Helicarrier al satélite Howard, un satélite que ella misma había creado con el mismo fin de proteger el mundo.

La Guerra de Loki, como se conoció en aquel entonces terminó con otro intento por querer conquistar el mundo, pero nos costó un aliado y un amigo. Thor debió abandonarnos y regresar a Asgard, con la promesa de volver solo si algún asgardiano afectaba a la Tierra nuevamente.

Con la Tierra en paz, y combatiendo a los terroristas locales, los Vengadores continuaron con su trabajo como héroes del mundo, mientras yo continué con el mío como Directora de la agencia de seguridad más grande del mundo. Y vaya que llegué a amar mi trabajo. Mi trabajo era mi vida, y mi vida personal era completamente inexistente. No tenía pareja, no tenía más amigos que Coulson, Quartermain y Sitwell, un agente antiguamente retirado que había regresado a la agencia, a quienes veía durante el trabajo y por lo tanto no veía fuera de este. Mis ocupaciones en casa eran alimentar a mi gato Dimitri, alimentarme a mí misma, trabajar y ver juegos de fútbol que siempre había sido mi deporte favorito. De vez en cuando competía en carreras clandestinas, con el cuidado necesario de no ser descubierta, iba a escalar, o practicaba salto en paracaídas.

Una noche camino a casa después de dejar el trabajo, tomé otro camino pues necesitaba ir a un mercado que no estaba en la zona que acostumbraba. Debía pasar por un callejón, y estos callejones estaban llenos de personas sin hogar, delincuentes, entre otros. No tenía miedo, jamás fui una mujer de tener miedo de los demás, así que me adentré al callejón y este me regaló a alguien de mi pasado. Entre las sombras vi un par de ojos verdes fluorescentes que me miraban con cautela, casi vigilando mis pasos. Para ese entonces había visto tantas cosas que nada me sorprendía, pero no me detuve, no buscaba problemas. Estaba comenzando a alejarme cuando una voz helada, profunda y con evidentes notas de peligro en su tono, rompió el silencio. Pude haber sentido miedo, pude haber corrido ante aquella voz, pude haber hecho lo que cualquier humano común habría hecho, dejar que su sentido de peligro los alertara obligándolos a huir. Pero esa noche mi sentido de peligro no funcionó. En cambio sentí una gran calma y tranquilidad. Jamás había escuchado esa voz y estaba segura que ningún humano común podía hablar de aquella forma, pero tampoco ningún humano común tenía ojos verdes fluorescentes. Me quedé quieta, me giré, vi aquellos ojos con atención y caminé hacia él. Hablamos y así hablamos por los siguientes meses, solo sabía pocas cosas sobre él, se llamaba Spawn, no recordaba su pasado, era en extremo peligroso, siempre estaba solitario o acompañado por algún minino sin hogar y había hecho un pacto con Malebolgía. También sabía que cuando aquellos ojos verdes fluorescentes se sorprendían al verme, eran la cosa más tierna que jamás había visto. Con el tiempo descubrí su verdadero nombre, su nombre humano, era nada más y nada menos que el Teniente Coronel Al Simmons. Entristecida por verlo abandonado del mundo, y en esas condiciones en las que se encontraba, y sabiendo que su mujer lo había abandonado por su mejor amigo, llegando incluso a tenerle miedo a su nuevo aspecto, decidí que había sufrido suficiente injustamente, y le hice un lugar en mi casa. Después de todo éramos dos solitarios que necesitaban compañía aunque jamás lo admitirían. Una cosa llevó a la otra y los sentimientos de amistad se volvieron más fuertes, comenzamos una relación aunque Al no podía comprender porque alguien como yo quería salir con un demonio como él, y yo le expliqué que para mí él era un ser perfecto y no me importaba en lo más mínimo su aspecto, ni su condición de demonio que él utilizaba para referirse a sí mismo. Fue cuestión de meses que nos casáramos. La vida por sí misma no podía darnos hijos, pero un mal intento de Loki por atacarme terminó por convertir a mi gato Dimitri en una persona humana. Al y yo aprovechamos la situación y adoptamos a Dimitri como nuestro hijo. Meses mas tarde, Quartermain me había regalado una cerdita de mascota a la que llamé Andrómeda y un día, al regresar del trabajo, la descubrí siendo una pequeña adolescente, comprendí entonces que mi casa está afectada por algo que aún no he descubierto. Al y yo nos alegramos por la noticia y adoptamos a la pequeña como nuestra segunda hija.

Con un buen trabajo, buenos amigos y una hermosa familia, mi vida continuaba sin demasiados problemas, el mundo parecía estar en paz. Pero esa calma era antes de la tormenta.

Meses después, al caer la tarde sobre el Océano Atlántico…

"¡Atención agentes de SHIELD, les habla la Directora María Hill, evacuen el Helicarrier de inmediato, esto no es un simulacro, repito esto no es un simulacro!" –Una bomba explotó en el motor izquierdo del Helicarrier, y este tembló peligrosamente, haciéndome soltar el micrófono intercomunicador que tenía en la mano izquierda, cuando me vi obligada a apoyarme en una mesa para no caer. Tome el aparato nuevamente y repetí el mensaje.- "¡Atención agentes de SHIELD, les habla la Direc…!" –El sonido se cortó por una nueva explosión que cortó las comunicaciones. Las pantallas de las computadoras se apagaron. El centro de controles tembló y el Helicarrier comenzó a descender en picada.- "¡Demonios!" –Exclamé comenzando a correr hacia la pista de aterrizaje.

"Directora Hill, ¿A dónde cree que va?" –Me detuvo una voz que salía desde un aparato respiratorio. Escuché la respiración de quién estaba detrás de mí, me recordó a un personaje de una película intergaláctica. Me quedé quieta y me giré tomando mi arma y apuntando a la cabeza de quién estaba frente a mí.- "Regresa a Gotham, Bane."

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: El Murciélago que dejo de volar.**

_Por Barbara Gordon._

Recuerdo aquel día demasiado claro en mi mente, la noche en que todo mi mundo cambió para siempre. Hija del comisionado de la policía, ex superheroina de Gotham, y no tuve mejor idea que abrir la puerta.

Mi nombre es Barbara Gordon, soy hija del comisionado Gordon y de Barbara Gordon quién nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, luego de que mi hermano asesinara a mi mascota. Nací y fui criada en Gotham City, toda mi vida he querido unirme a las fuerzas policiales para trabajar con mi padre, especialmente después de que Harvey Dent quisiera matarme a mí y a mi hermano cuando éramos pequeños, pero mi padre siempre se ha negado a incluirme, para él esa vida es demasiado peligrosa para mí. Pero él sabe que Gotham es peligroso para todos.

Por otro lado mi admiración hacia Batman, y mi deseo de hacer justicia me obligaron en cierta forma a seguir los pasos del murciélago y convertirme en Batgirl. Me uní a su Batfamilia casi de inmediato y con Dick Grayson, el por ese entonces Robin, lo ayudábamos a combatir el mal. Por supuesto mi padre jamás supo de esto.

A pesar de que Dick y yo al comienzo no nos llevábamos nada bien, porque siempre peleábamos por ver quién era el mejor ante los ojos de Batman, los tres éramos un muy buen equipo. Esos años fueron maravillosos, por fin estaba haciendo lo que siempre había querido, por fin estaba ayudando a atrapar a los villanos y mi padre no podía decirme que no. Como Barbara sin embargo estudiaba y me distinguía en clase, especialmente debido a mi gran memoria fotográfica, podía recordar con excesiva precisión todo lo que leía o veía y eso me ayudaba también en mi lucha contra el crimen.

Cuando por fin terminé mis estudios comencé a trabajar en una biblioteca, y ayudaba a papá en casa cuando él me necesitaba y aunque no lo admitiera eso era todo el tiempo. Fue en ese entonces cuando decidí dejar la Batfamilia. Para ese entonces Dick había colgado el traje de Robin y se había convertido en Nightwing. En esos años ambos habíamos crecido y no nos llevábamos tan mal como antes, es más todas las peleas del pasado se habían convertido en un profundo y tierno amor entre ambos, éramos novios.

La relación entre Dick y yo era muy buena y muy sana, ambos sabíamos todo sobre el otro, nos contábamos todo y como nos conocíamos desde que éramos más pequeños ya sabíamos como reaccionaríamos ante cualquier circunstancia. También nos cuidábamos entre nosotros, aunque Batgirl había desaparecido.

Todo en mi vida iba bien, excepto porque mi hermano estaba en prisión y era triste recordar que mi madre nos había abandonado y que tal vez si ella no hubiera hecho eso, James hoy por hoy no sería un villano, pero el error ya estaba hecho y existen cosas que no se pueden modificar. A pesar de eso y de ver a mi padre muy solitario, razón por la cual seguía viviendo con él, el resto de mi entorno iba bien. Tenía un buen trabajo, buenos amigos, un novio ejemplar, no podía pedir por más.

Pero todo cambió esa noche. Mi padre y yo estábamos en la sala bebiendo café y hablando sobre el escape del Joker del asilo Arkham, yo estaba frustrada con él porque siempre parecía perder sus álbumes de recortes policiales, y yo solo quería que me dejara archivarlos como lo hacíamos en la biblioteca. Pero no, él se negaba a involucrarme en todo, excepto cuando yo era una niña y él le pareció que me interesaría describirme como lucia el Joker, situación que me costó varias pesadillas muy interesantes. Mientras discutíamos sobre esto y que él no podía dejar el trabajo en casa, alguien llamó a la puerta, yo creía que era mi nuevo compañero de yoga, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa muy diferente. Era él, el Joker a nuestra puerta.

Lo que ocurrió luego de ese momento fue demasiado rápido para siquiera poder recordarlo con precisión, nadie podría hacerlo, excepto yo que tengo memoria fotográfica y ese acontecimiento jamás pude olvidarlo luego. El Joker me disparó directo en el vientre y la bala hizo un recorrido hacia mi vertebra. Caí al piso, mi padre gritaba, el Joker decía incoherencias, y algunas verdades, yo no volvería a caminar en el estado en que me encontraba, y mi padre sería el premio mayor. El Joker intentaba sonar gracioso dentro de toda esta calamidad, mi cuerpo me dolía, y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no podría aguantar por más tiempo. Pero cuando creí que nada podía ponerse peor fue cuando sentí las manos del payaso quitándome la ropa para luego fotografiar mi cuerpo y enseñárselo a mi padre como había dicho que lo haría. Caí inconsciente momentos más tarde y cuando desperté, me encontraba en una habitación de hospital, no sentía mis piernas, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Batman estaba a mi lado y mi padre en completo peligro. En un ataque de nervios le pedí que fuera por él, que él estaba en peligro, que el Joker lo llevaría al límite, y Batman prometió que todo estaría bien.

Papá siempre fue un hombre fuerte y sano y el Joker no logró quebrarlo psicológicamente. Él regresó a casa gracias a Batman, solo se lamentaba por lo que me había sucedido a mí. En sillas de ruedas tal vez por el resto de mi vida, decidí que no me quedaría de brazos cruzados nunca más. Le pedí a Bruce que me consiguiera computadoras y construí una enorme base de datos, volvía a la Batfamilia pero ahora como el Oráculo. Dick no se había apartado de mi lado, intentaba que yo perdiera el miedo, me hacía compañía, y cuando decidí dejar de quejarme por lo que me había sucedido, me ayudó a continuar entrenando, tenía mucha suerte de tenerlo conmigo. Papá se sobre preocupaba y yo no lo culpaba. Bruce era el único que estaba de acuerdo conmigo en no dejarme vencer por los sucesos ocurridos.

Con el correr del tiempo comencé a ayudar a Batman en su lucha contra el crimen, pero también formé mi propio equipo, las Birds of Prey, lideradas por Dinah Lance (Black Canary), el grupo estaba conformado además por Posion Ivy, Katana y Evelyn Starling. Mi trabajo dentro del grupo era informarles de lo que ocurría en Gotham, y guiarlas en la lucha contra el crimen. Gracias a mis computadoras y sistema operativo yo podía enterarme de todo y vigilaba a todos. En eso he estado trabajando durante el último año y nunca hemos tenido descanso, el crimen en Gotham nunca descansa.

Meses después, al caer la tarde…

"Bruce, deberías ver esto." –Le expliqué hablando por teléfono con él desde mi escondite personal, rodeada de computadoras en las cuales veía las noticias, controlaba las imágenes satelitales y leía los periódicos de las últimas horas.- "¿Qué está pasando, Barbs?" –Inquirió él desde la Batcueva.- "Pues no vas a poder creerlo pero sé donde está Bane en estos momentos." –Bane se nos había escapado de las manos hacía algunas noches atrás.- "Muéstrame." –Exigió Bruce y le envié el código del satélite que solo él decodificaría y le mostraría la escena, mientras le comenté.- "Está en Nueva York, atacando el Helicarrier de la agencia SHIELD."

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Una Guerrera Amazona en un mundo de hombres.**

_Por Diana Prince._

Mi nombre es Diana y mi historia comienza en un lugar lejano, una isla habitada solo por guerreras amazonas, lideradas todas por Hipólita, quién quería una heredera aunque los hombres estaban prohibidos en la isla. Pero tanto era su deseo de ser madre que junto a la playa construyó un bebe hecho de arcilla y le rogó a la Diosa griega Afrodita que le diera vida. Por Gracia de la Diosa, fui concebida de esta forma, llevando el nombre de la Diosa de la Caza, una fuerza superior a la de Hércules, la velocidad de Hermes y la sabiduría de Atenea.

Crecí junto a mis hermanas amazonas, enfrentándome a dioses como Ares, Hades, Circe entre otros que querían controlar el mundo o bien ponerle fin. Mi vida estaba llena de aventuras y dolor debido a tantas guerras. Pero todo daría un giro el día del Torneo.

Mi madre, la Reina Hipólita llevaría a cabo un Torneo para escoger a la Amazona más fuerte, la cual sería enviada al mundo de los hombres para ayudarlos a derrotar el mal. Pero no se olvidó de prohibirme mi participación, aun sabiendo que ninguna de mis hermanas era más fuerte que yo. Aún bajo su prohibición, y queriendo ayudar en el mundo de los hombres, construí un disfraz que ocultaría mi rostro y participé en el Torneo, siendo elegida como lo había previsto.

Hipólita estaba desolada al descubrir la identidad de aquella guerrera amazona que había derrotado a las demás y no quería enviarme al mundo de los hombres, pero le insistí que debía ir, ya que nadie había superado mi fuerza, y velocidad. Así, viendo que no podría persuadirme para quedarme en la isla, fui enviada a ayudar a los hombres, como Embajadora de las Amazonas.

Una vez allí, en medio de una batalla contra ciertos villanos conocí a dos hombres nobles, Superman y Batman, quienes tenían identidades secretas que conocí con el tiempo. Superman, quién venía de otro planeta, se hacía pasar por Clark Kent, un periodista para el Diario El Planeta, de Metrópolis, y Batman era en realidad un multimillonario conocido como Bruce Wayne. Siendo así, yo opté por hacerme pasar por Diana Prince, una secretaria que con el tiempo dejaría de serlo para pasar a pertenecer a las Naciones Unidas como Embajadora de Temiscira.

Fueron muchas las aventuras que tuve con Superman y Batman, incluso armamos nuestra propia Liga de la Justicia en compañía de otros justicieros. Juntos continuamos con nuestra labor más importante, salvar el mundo y protegerlo de quienes buscaban apoderarse de él.

Esa tarde, yo me encontraba en el salón de la Liga cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar, lo cual me alertó y salí corriendo hacia las pantallas de la computadora. "Bruce, soy Diana, ¿Qué sucede?" inquirí impaciente ya notando que algo no estaba bien. "Espera un momento Diana, Oráculo tiene algo para nosotros." Oráculo era la ex Batgirl que tras un accidente había quedado imposibilitada de volver a caminar, pero no por eso dejó de ser una heroína. En ese momento recibí un mensaje y un video a través del satélite. "¿Qué es esto Bruce?" Inquirí de pronto, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Qué hace Bane en Nueva York?" Pero Bruce se limitó a responderme. "Quédate en el Salón, yo me encargaré de esto, avísale a Clark." La comunicación se cortó y yo llamé al intercomunicador de Superman quién debería estar en el Diario a estas horas.

Lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo en Nueva York, no era bueno y lo peor era que Batman no me había permitido inmiscuirme en estos asuntos. Pero algo sucedió, algo trágico. Tras haberme puesto en contacto con Clark, me quedé en el salón de la Liga esperando noticias o que me dejaran involucrarme en lo que sucedía en la Gran Manzana, pero eso no sucedió. Sin embargo horas más tarde recibí un mensaje de Clark "Diana, ¿puedes escucharme?" Inquirió él desde su intercomunicador, y yo respondí de inmediato. "Aquí estoy, ¿qué sucede? Dile a Bruce que quiero ir, que no me puedo quedar aquí." Insistí pero no obtuve respuesta inmediata. "Diana… Bruce… él desapareció." Las palabras Clark sonaron extrañas dentro de mí, no podía comprender que me quería decir, o no quería comprenderlo. Había pensado lo peor. "¿Desapareció? ¿Cómo?" Inquirí poniéndome en contacto con Barbara al mismo tiempo que seguía hablando con él. En ese momento recibí un mensaje en la computadora que decía _"Termina la llamada Diana, alguien va en camino."_

En el momento no supe el significado de aquellas palabras, pero me despedí de Clark. "Mantente en New York, pase lo que pase debemos buscar a Bruce y detener a Bane." Le ordené y terminé llamada. Mirando fijamente hacia la pantalla, quería escribir una pregunta, pero no tenía forma de hacerlo. "¿Quién eres?" Susurré observando aquellas letras, las cuales y para mi sorpresa cambiaron de inmediato. _"Ve a la Batcueva. Alguien necesita tu ayuda."_ Quien fuera que estaba poniéndose en contacto conmigo sabía quiénes éramos nosotros y eso era peligroso.

Podía ser una trampa, pero decidí ir adelante, y seguir lo que el extraño me había dicho. Tomé mi Lazo de la Verdad y volé por el cielo de Washington hacia Gotham. Una vez allí, volé hacia la mansión Wayne, donde Bruce tenía la Batcueva. Al llegar, ingresé cuidadosamente y en ese momento vi un portal abrirse y un chico caer de este de bruces en el piso. "¿Quién eres?" Ordené saber con voz firme, preparándome para atacar de ser necesario. El chico levantó la mirada, me contempló por unos segundos y declaró. "Soy Batman."


End file.
